


Demasiados Lannister

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2989457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Cielo, ¿has notado cómo se parecelacasa de losMarbrand a lanuestra? —le preguntó Jaime, todavía tratando de introducir la llave en la cerradura e hilando las palabras de una forma casi incomprensible.<br/>—Son idénticas. Siempre me confundo —aseguró Brienne sarcástica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiados Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> Esto podría ser parte de una serie. De algún modo tengo una idea de toda la historia de fondo, pero igual que con el fic anterior, tengo demasiados proyectos en mente y para depurar, si quieren continuación, dejen por lo menos 3 comentarios y, en este caso como no habrá orden cronológico, pueden decir si están interesados en alguna parte en especial de la historia, ya saben cómo se conocen, cuándo empiezan su relación, etc...

## Demasiados Lannister

 

La tregua de silencio solamente duró cuantos minutos. Nueve minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos para ser exactos. No es que Brienne estuviera timando el tiempo, pero el último grillo decidió guardar silencio a las tres de la mañana con tres minutos y seis segundos y la fastidiosa canción se reanudó a las tres  con quince minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos. Matemáticas simples.

 

Tampoco es que estuviera pendiente del reloj por alguna razón en especial. La almohada a su lado estaba vacía, pero eso no la alteraba en lo más mínimo. _No tanto_. Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó de la cama; estaba harta de contemplar el blanco techo, la lámpara sobre ella y la telaraña que se balanceaba al ritmo de su respiración. Se dirigió a la ventana esperando encontrar a los grillos y deshacerse de ellos; sin ningún otro motivo oculto. No estaba esperando el momento en que algún auto se estacionara delante de su puerta; por lo mismo, no se sintió decepcionada cuando el primer auto que se acercó por la esquina resultó ser el de los vecinos.

Su corazón palpitando con fuerza al escuchar el ruido del motor la dejó como una mentirosa consumada, pero afortunadamente eso sólo ella lo sabría.

 

Odiaba portarse de esa forma. Se había jurado a sí misma jamás portarse como la típica mujer posesiva y celosa de una novela barata, pero un par de meses atrás sus emociones habían derrocado sin misericordia alguna a su razón. Cerró la ventana, respiró profundamente un par de veces y regresó a la cama. Estaba siendo ridícula y absurda. Él nunca le había dado motivos para sentirse insegura o desconfiada. Jamás. Y en esos momentos menos que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que dañara su relación.

 

Tres de la mañana con veintinueve minutos y doce segundos.

 

Semanas atrás uno de los noticieros matutinos presentó un reportaje sobre accidentes automovilísticos y sus estadísticas. Estaba segura de recordar que la mayoría de los accidentes fatales ocurrían durante las madrugadas de los viernes.

 

Su corazón volvió a acelerar el ritmo y el vacío frío que sintió en el estómago le causó nauseas. Corrió al buró para tomar su teléfono celular y cerciorarse de que no había perdido ninguna llamada y de que el aparato funcionaba correctamente. Desbloqueó el teléfono y en la pantalla de bienvenida no había ningún mensaje. Sólo estaba una foto de ambos tomada durante sus últimas vacaciones. Incluso con una simple fotografía él podía hacerla suspirar con esa sonrisa.

¡Al diablo con la mesura y la dignidad! Marcó su número y esperó. Al primer tono escuchó su voz, pero era sólo el mensaje grabado avisándole que él no estaba disponible. Arrojó el teléfono violentamente sobre la cama y se mordió el labio tratando de ahuyentar de su mente las imágenes de autos desbarrancados, fuego, parabrisas rotos, sangre y cosas demasiado horribles para siquiera nombrarlas. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de qué una persona pasara por algo así dos veces? El vacío en su estómago avanzó lentamente hasta llegar su garganta y estacionarse ahí dificultándole respirar. Antes de poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

 

Con el puño cerrado se golpeó las rodillas con furia. Odiaba llorar. Sobre todo cuando no tenía una razón real para hacerlo. Odiaba portarse como una tonta.  Ella no era así, no acostumbraba comportarse de esa manera.

 

Maldijo un par de veces, trató de calmar sus nervios y nuevamente tomó el teléfono, había alguien más a quien podía acudir en busca de información. Apenas estaba buscando el número cuando escuchó el ruido de otro automóvil acercarse. Cuando llegó a la ventana sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas porque no vio lo que esperaba. Un taxi se detuvo a tres casas de distancia, sin embargo cuando Brienne estaba por volver a su llamada el vehículo se puso en marcha otra vez hasta detenerse justo frente a su puerta. Un par de minutos después una figura encorvada y tambaleante salió del auto, dio un par de pasos para ganar equilibrio y logró enderezarse.

Apenas llevaba algunos pasos andados cuando el claxon del taxi sonó inmisericorde varias veces más.

 

Un indignado Jaime Lannister se volvió y, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, exigió silencio. Se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y Brienne notó como el chofer le ofrecía lo que parecía ser su teléfono y su billetera.

 

Se decidió a bajar; con lo que había visto le bastaba para estar convencida que su marido corría el riesgo de romperse el cuello tropezando con el buzón... O con sus propios pies.

Se detuvo unos segundos antes de abrir, escuchó ruidos de llaves sacudiéndose con insistencia. Aparentemente colocar la llave correcta dentro de la cerradura era todo un desafío para una persona con ese nivel de alcohol en la sangre. Bondadosamente se decidió a librarlo de esa lucha y abrió la puerta. Le dio la bienvenida con los brazos cruzados y lo que consideró era su mejor gesto de desaprobación.

—Cielo, ¿has notado cómo se parecelacasa de losMarbrand a lanuestra? —le preguntó, todavía tratando de introducir la llave en la cerradura e hilando las palabras de una forma casi incomprensible.

—Son idénticas. Siempre me confundo —aseguró sarcástica.

—¡Dios, te ves tan linda cuando te enojas! —susurró con una risita irresistible.

Brienne suspiró, cualquier hombre capaz de encontrarla _linda_ debía estar ebrio más allá de los límites humanamente posibles. Los Lannister, sin embargo, siempre se habían considerado a sí mismos semidioses, seres colocados por encima de cualquier límite, incluidos los establecidos por el alcoholímetro.

 

Se esforzó por seguir enfadada, pero su voluntad se debilitaba siempre que él le sonreía tan dulcemente y la contemplaba como si realmente fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Aceptó su derrota con una sonrisa y lo abrazó. Estaba demasiado contenta por tenerlo sano y salvo en casa como para perder el tiempo fingiendo una molestia que estaba ya muy lejos de sentir. En cuanto lo sintió entre sus brazos el vacío en su estómago empezó a desvanecerse.

 

—Creo que quizás bebí un poquito —confesó haciendo un gesto con la mano temblorosa.

—¿De verdad? —ella apretó los labios para no sonreír mientras él se recargaba peligrosamente en ella—. ¿Sólo un poquito?

Por toda respuesta Jaime se encogió de hombros y se dejó guiar mansamente escaleras arriba. La tarea habría resultado imposible para una mujer más pequeña, pero Brienne logró empujarlo sobre la cama sin mayores contratiempos. Le quitó el saco, la corbata y los zapatos antes de asegurarse que no corría el riesgo de ahogarse con la almohada.

Finalmente, ya exhausta también, se recostó a su lado acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

—¿Y cómo está el festejado? —preguntó con más enfado que curiosidad.

Ya tendría después unas palabras con su cuñado, aunque estaba segura de que eso no evitaría que el siguiente año para su cumpleaños, volviera a arrastrar a Jaime en otra de sus épicas parrandas 'sólo para chicos'.

—Estaba muy feliz con Audrey... ¿O era Abby? ¿Amy? —dudó—. Estoy seguro de que empezaba con A. Pero... Brienne, vas a tener que perdonarme. Hice algo muy estúpido —confesó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Le colocó la mano izquierda y el muñón en que terminaba su brazo derecho sobre el abultado vientre. Ella tuvo que tragarse la culpa que sentía cada vez que recordaba su accidente y era incapaz de desear que no hubiera sucedido jamás. Sin ese accidente él no habría perdido la mano, cierto. Pero tampoco se habrían acercado. Sin ese accidente no estarían ahora juntos. Era terriblemente egoísta, pero algunas veces llegaba a agradecer lo sucedido. Cuando le confesó a Jaime como se sentía al respecto él la abrazó y le susuró al oído que también había pensado en eso y había llegado a la conclusión de que  si una mano era el precio a pagar para estar con ella, entonces había resultado una ganga. Él gustoso habría dado el brazo entero o una pierna.

Tontamente no fue capaz de reprimir un par de lágrimas al recordar aquello. ¡Malditas hormonas!

—Lo siento, Bri. por favor no llores, no volveré a hacer algo así —suplicó, limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla.

Brienne frunció el ceño y lo miró preocupada. Sintió algo parecido al pánico, pero luchó contra el sentimiento con toda su lógica. No, él nunca haría algo que la lastimara. Menos en esos momentos, no cuando estaban tan felices. Pero... También estaba segura de que si llegara a hacerlo, se lo confesaría de inmediato.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó escondiendo fallidamente la nota de pánico en su voz.

El movimiento en su vientre fue tan intenso que incluso Jaime lo notó.

—¿También estás enojada conmigo, pequeña? —se dirigió a su vientre con una mirada contrita. Cuatro semanas y tres días y podrás patearme en persona.

Brienne no era la única que llevaba una minuciosa cuenta del tiempo en aquellos días.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —trató de sonar indiferente.

Jaime suspiró y dio unas palmaditas a su estómago hasta que milagrosamente la pequeña se calmó y dejó de patearla.

—Tyrion me llevó a este sitio... Club, bar, no sé qué diablos era. Había tanto ruido que no podía escuchar lo que pensaba —se quejó, cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa tan larga que por un momento Brienne lo creyó dormido—. Tyrion encontró a Amy, ¿ o era Abby? —Jaime arrugó la nariz tratando de recordar—. Ella iba con una amiga, Debby, muy bonita. Además inteligente, está haciendo un posgrado en no sé que y le gustan los animales.

Se dio la vuelta hasta terminar con el rostro oculto en la almohada y sus últimas palabras resultaron prácticamente imposibles de entender.

—Entonces tú y Debby... —Brienne le dio un codazo en el hombro para despertarlo.

Jaime soltó una risita ronca y tonta.

—Me odió en cuanto me vio. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres inteligentes que conozco tienen que odiarme? —preguntó haciendo la mueca de un niño regañado.

Brienne sonrió. Aquello era cierto. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Catelyn y Margaery pudieran estar ceca de él sin hacer gestos.  Y ella misma no había disfrutado de su compañía cuando lo conoció. Su historia con él distaba mucho de una de amor a primera vista.

Grettel lo había abofeteado menos de una hora después de conocerlo y había terminado enamorada de él al punto de la locura. El problema real era que las mujeres inteligentes que se tomaban la molestia de llegar a conocerlo terminaban queriéndolo de una forma demasiado profunda.

—Le hablé de la fundación que quieres hacer y se interesó mucho con la idea, ¿sabes? Dijo que te llamaría.

Brienne dudaba mucho que la tal Debby estuviera realmente interesada en hablar con ella, pero se calló el comentario y esperó pacientemente a que su marido continuara con su relato. Desafortunadamente apenas un par de minutos después él empezó a roncar pausadamente, como un gato pequeño... Como un cachorro de león debía hacerlo. Ella suspiró, quería escuchar la historia completa y saber porqué exactamente sentía la necesidad de disculparse, incluso si una parte de ella le aconsejaba olvidar el tema y dejarlo dormir.

Carraspeó ruidosamente y le dio otro codazo, esta vez en las costillas.

—Después de eso se portó muy bien —hizo una pausa—. Tyrion juró que no me dejaría ir hasta que no lo hiciera —una pausa más larga—. Estaba tan cansado y sólo quería regresar a casa, pero Tyrion me hizo beber tanto, Debby se ofreció a manejar... —otra pausa desesperantemente larga—. ¿Puedes creer que tuvimos que buscar una farmacia para conseguir condones?

Brienne saltó de la cama con una agilidad sorprendente dado su estado. Incluso su hija empezó a patearla con ansiedad. Jaime  giró el rostro y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

—Tú y esa mujer... — ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la oración.

No estaba segura de que era lo que estaba debilitando sus piernas: la tristeza, la decepción o la furia. Se acercó a él y lo sacudió con fuerza  hasta obligarlo a incorporarse.

—Tienes que perdonarme, cielo —suplicó afligido.

Brienne fue capaz de ahogar sus sollozos, pero no pudo hacer nada por las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Se sacudió las manos de Jaime y se alejó de su lado.

¡Malditas, mil veces malditas hormonas! Sacudió la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en la sillón cercano a la cama.

—Lo siento. Sólo quería regresar a casa. Le di a Tyrion los condones y Bri... Quería regresar contigo y no sé qué pasó con Debby...

—¿No sabes qué pasó con ella? Entonces, ¿qué tengo que perdonarte, Jaime?

—No tengo idea de qué pasó con tu camioneta —se rió, al principio tímidamente, con vergüenza, después de unos segundos más fuerte de forma traviesa e infantil —pero mañana te compraré una nueva, amor. Más grande. Te compraré un avión si me perdonas...

Brienne tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada y mantener la expresión severa. De momento no pudo decidir que le resultaba más hilarante, la actitud Lannister de tratar de comprar su perdón con un avión, o que  a pesar de haber perdido su fortuna hace tantos años aún no fuera consciente de que su actual situación económica, a pesar de ser holgada, estaba muy lejos de permitirle tales despilfarros.

—¿Me perdonas? —volvió al gesto contrito y la mirada suplicante.

—Mañana hablamos —aseguró girando el rostro, para que fuera él quien no notara su propia culpa.

Sí, se sentía culpable por haber dudado de él. El espejo podía gritarle todos los días que ella era una mujer simple y sin gracia, carente de cualquier atractivo, pero su reflejo en los ojos de su marido la convencía con cada mirada que de todas las mujeres del mundo ella era la única con quien Jaime Lannister deseaba estar.

Jaime se quedó dormido con la mano sobre el vientre dentro del cual los inconstantes movimientos de su hija lo arrullaban y con la mano de su esposa acariciándole la nuca con suavidad.

Brienne no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura cuando contempló la expresión tranquila y confiada en el rostro de Jaime. Sin lugar a dudas era el ebrio más dulce y dócil del planeta, un gatito cariñoso y tierno; pero a la mañana siguiente la resaca lo transformaría en un león furioso dispuesto a rugir y lanzar zarpazos sin motivo alguno. Pero eso, claro, era parte del encanto Lannister.

Se acomodó para dormir a su lado antes de recriminarse diez veces más por portarse como una estúpida celosa y desconfiar de quien nunca le había dado motivos para hacerlo.

**

La espalda le dolía. Y aunque durante las últimas semanas eso era tan normal como respirar, esa mañana el dolor parecía tener una vendetta personal con ella. Trató de cambiar de posición, pero desistió cuando le pareció que su columna estaba a punto de partirse en dos. Sin abrir los ojos sintió un par de golpecitos en el vientre. Aparentemente su hija también tenía deseos de seguir en la cama, al menos, así fue como ella lo interpretó. Ignoró el frío proveniente del otro lado de la cama y, sin mover la mano, adivinó, que no había nadie a su lado.

Apenas empezaba a ceder nuevamente al sueño cuando escuchó un golpe seco seguido por el de vidrio al chocar con las baldosas del piso, luego una retahíla de maldiciones en voz baja, otro golpe seco y más maldiciones. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza: el león estaba a punto de rugir.

Encontró a Jaime de cuclillas a un lado del lavabo, sobándose frenéticamente la cabeza, con el frasco de aspirinas roto y las píldoras derramadas a su alrededor.

Con la misma gracia de un oso, Brienne se giró hasta quedar de espaldas y comenzar a manotear como una tortuga boca arriba hasta lograr ponerse de pie. Cuatro semanas y dos días más, suspiró. Llegó hasta el baño y encontró a su marido aún sobándose la cabeza. Encendió la luz y el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella no trató siquiera de reprimir la sonrisa.

—Buenos días, rayito de sol. ¿Estás teniendo una buena mañana? —preguntó dulcemente.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó a "No estoy para bromas".

—Invitaste a desayunar a mi papá. Ya no debe tardar, así que sugiero que te arregles de prisa, no querrás recibirlo así.

Por todas repuesta obtuvo un gruñido, con los brazos cruzados se acercó a él para observarlo recoger pastillas y trozos de vidrio tratando moverse con mucho cuidado para no herirse.

—Aléjate de aquí, mujer estúpida, vas a cortarte los pies y estás demasiado grande para que pueda cargarte —le soltó con brusquedad, y sin embargo logró que Brienne se suavizara por su preocupación.

—Bueno, si tú te cortas la mano te advierto que no voy a estar detrás de ti para darte de comer en la boca o subir y bajar la cremallera de tus pantalones —contestó en el mismo tono—. Así que levántate y déjame traer algo para limpiar tu desastre sin que ninguno de los dos termine desangrándose.

Se miraron con una sonrisa disimulada. Ambos sabían que mentían; él encontraría la forma de cargarla incluso subiendo una montaña y ella se convertiría en su sombra y en sus manos.

—Mujer estúpida —repitió Jaime, pero obedeció y, con cuidado, se acercó a ella alejándose de los vidrios.

—Patán arrogante.

La tomó por la cintura —o por el sitio donde alguna vez estuvo ésta— y la besó con ansiedad.

Por un momento el dolor de su espalda pasó a segundo término y Brienne estuvo segura de que a él le había sucedido lo mismo con su jaqueca.

—Apestas —le dijo, separándose después de un rato—. Ve a darte una ducha mientras limpio esto —le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de girarse y dejarlo solo.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de jugo fresco. Generalmente era Jaime el encargado de preparar el desayuno cuando su padre estaba invitado, pero considerando su actual estado tendrían que arreglárselas con jugo, café y su especialidad: huevos revueltos con trozos de cascarón.

Justo cuando tomó el primer huevo con la misma ansiedad que sostendría una granada sin seguro, Jaime se acercó a ella, le quitó el mortal alimento de las manos y con molesta facilidad lo partió de un simple golpe.

Lo dejó a cargo de la tarea de preparar los huevos y empezó a preparar la mesa justo cuando el timbre sonó, haciendo que Jaime rompiera en pedazos el huevo en su mano.

—Vaya, fue una celebración intensa, ¿verdad, hijo? —le preguntó Selwyn tan pronto entró, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Jaime solamente asintió con poco entusiasmo y, con restos de huevo escurriendo por su mano, le hizo una seña invitándolo a tomar asiento.

—Una cerveza mientras vemos el juego más tarde te sentará de maravilla.

Para cuando se sentaron a comer en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, el sol ya brillaba con intensidad y dirigía toda su fuerza exactamente al sitio que generalmente ocupaba Jaime, por lo que tuvo que recorrer su silla un par de pasos de modo que terminó con el plato en las piernas.

—¡Diablos, Brienne! —rugió haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando ella revolvió los cubiertos —. Te juro que si vuelves a hacer ese ruido voy a pedir el divorcio.

Ella tomó los cubiertos y lo puso con más fuerza de la necesaria frente a él, lo que le ganó un gesto de reproche de su padre. Algunas veces echaba de menos los tiempos en los que su padre odiaba a Jaime. Ahora era su hijo favorito y lo apoyaba prácticamente en todo.

Jaime se apretó la frente haciendo muecas y ella no pudo evitar compadecerse un poco. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de servirle un vaso de jugo que él bebió como si acabara de salir de un desierto.

Su padre se esforzó por mantener la conversación en voz baja mientras Jaime trataba con poco éxito de parecer interesado en la larga perorata sobre la conveniencia de educar a los niños en un ambiente austero y sin excesos. Brienne tuvo que morderse los labios al imaginar la probable reacción de su padre al enterarse de que, apenas unas horas antes, su marido había tratado de comprar su perdón con un avión. Lo más sorprendente era que a pesar de haber crecido en un ambiente completamente distinto; desde la primera vez que hablaron de tener hijos Jaime siempre aseguró que era Selwyn la única persona de la que aceptaría consejos para educar a su hijo.

Cuando su teléfono sonó fue difícil decidir cuál rostro reflejó mayor dolor. Jaime apretó los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos mientras ella, con gesto resignado suspiró y miró al sitio donde se encontraba su teléfono, varios metros fuera del alcance de su mano. En las últimas semanas su cuerpo se había encargado de convertir cada uno de sus movimientos en un procedimiento largo y cansado que requería de una logística muy especializada. Nunca se había sentido particularmente graciosa ni elegante, pero en esos días sentía que cada vez que daba un paso producía el mismo efecto que una montaña al desplazarse de un continente a otro. Finalmente, Selwyn se compadeció de ambos y antes del cuarto timbrazo colocó el aparato en manos de Brienne.

—¿Hola?... —saludó con suspicacia al no reconocer el número en la pantalla—. Sí, soy yo… Mmmhhh… Sí, sí. Él me comentó… —le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido a Jaime— Ok… Claro, por  supuesto… Sí, me encantaría…. Perfecto. Será un placer… ¿Sí?...Muchas gracias, lo haré. Hasta luego.

—Alguien que te conoció anoche —le explicó después de colgar, con los brazos cruzados.

Eran tan pocas la veces que tenía la oportunidad de ver a su marido sonrojarse, que Brienne hizo una larguísima pausa tratando de atesorar el momento.

—Su nombre es Demi, por cierto —a pesar de su jaqueca se dio un golpe en la frente al recordar finalmente el nombre de la mujer—; y parece que verdaderamente está interesada en participar en la fundación.

Sin decir una palabra más se acercó a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos le dio un beso en la frente. Notó como su padre le dirigía una mirada de interrogación a Jaime y a éste encogerse de hombros mientras movía los labios pronunciando la palabra “hormonas” en silencio. Como premio a su insolencia le dio un golpe en la nuca y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio acompañada de una sonrisa de cariño.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Jaime cuando el teléfono inalámbrico sonó—. ¿puedes, por lo menos, bajarle volumen del timbre?

Ella vio el identificador de llamadas y entornó los ojos con furia.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a su hermano totalmente alcoholizado en manos de una desconocida? —Sus oídos empezaron a  zumbar por la furia, miró a su marido de reojo y se convenció de que era buena idea castigarlos un poco más.

  Minutos atrás Demi, además de asegurarle que estaba muy interesada en participar en su fundación le había informado que las llaves de su camioneta se encontraban en el bar al que habían asistido la noche anterior y podían pasar a recoger el vehículo más tarde, pero decidió que era muy pronto para compartir esa decisión con su marido y su cuñado.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por unos waffles a ese restaurant del centro? —sugirió Jaime en tono conspiracional.

Selwyn accedió con más entusiasmo del que a Brienne le habría gustado encontrar. Los vio ponerse de pie y caminar despacio, como si trataran de salir sin que ella lo notara a pesar de estar a unos pasos de distancia. Por el auricular Tyrion seguía balbuceando excusas y haciendo chistes sin gracia lo que inevitablemente la puso de peor humor.

—Tú me debes un auto, ¿entendiste? —le espetó a su cuñado por teléfono antes de colgar la comunicación.

Luego, dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta donde el par de prófugos estaba a punto de escapar.

—¡Ustedes dos! —los detuvo cuando Jaime tomaba las llaves y su padre se enredaba una bufanda al cuello—. ¡Más vale que regresen sus cobardes traseros a la cocina en este instante!

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de interrogación, seguida por otra de tranquila resignación antes de caminar hacía la cocina con la cabeza baja.

Brienne sonrió, si el resto del día transcurría en paz, quizás por la noche se sintiera compasiva y compartiera con los hermanos Lannister la verdad sobre su auto. La niña le dio un par de patas fuertes de forma seguida. _«Bien, bien. Se lo diré a tu papá por la tarde. ¿Contenta?»_. Le dio unas palmaditas a su vientre y la niña se mostró de acuerdo con una patada más suave.

Algunas veces Brienne estaba convencida de que ya había demasiados Lannister en su vida.

 

 


End file.
